Nothing Out Of The Ordinary
by DementedViper
Summary: Warnings - Angst Slash & more. 'Arthur Pendragon, Crowned Prince of Camelot, in that very second, swore he would never forgive Uther Pendragon' Uther goes to far and Arthur struggles to survive. Have given up on summeries hopefully much better then sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** AU that came out of nowhere.......just don't ask

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** Only a short chap but i will continue and they will (hopefully) get longer

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Arthur stood looking over the battlements. The people of Camelot were wondering around as if nothing had happened, nothing out of the ordinary, but to them it had not. They had not just watched as their life was taken from them, so harshly, so brutally, and so painfully. Blue eyes closed trying to stem the flow of salty water from the sad orbs but it did no good. As the tears streamed against his will, his body jerked with repressed sobs. They were gone, burned, never coming back.

The people of Camelot all stopped as an inhuman scream of pain and grief ripped though the slightly mournful atmosphere. There was a moment of silence sellers hands out waiting for payment, gossiping guards and servants all looking to the top of the castle, Knight's swords dropping slightly from their offensive and defensive positions. The king's hand stopped in its movement over a map, the physician stopped his packing, and the king's ward closed her eyes.

Arthur ran back to his chambers ignoring the clothes pushed under his bed, the unmade bed, the imprint of a smaller, second body, the dark hairs on the pillow and the silver ring on the bedside table. He ignored all of it and tore it apart. Draws flew into the wall showering the room with clothes, wood splintered as the wardrobe followed the draws, china, clay and tin shattered, cracked and dented with the force the hit the wall at. Glass sprinkled the floor as the mirror frame broke into four bits of wood. Sheets ripped as they were violently seized from the bed, pillows split when they hit the wall with such force sending feathers everywhere. No hanging, piece of furniture or material was left untouched by the time Arthur fell to his knees in the middle of the destruction. Arthur looked at the chaos he had caused and sobbed again, he did not want to cry, did not want to show weakness, but they were gone and never coming back.

Arthur Pendragon, Crowned Prince of Camelot, in that very second, swore he would never forgive Uther Pendragon. His father was a tyrant and he would never forgive the man for anything not even spilling a drink on him.

Emotionally and physically exhausted he crawled to his bed ignoring the glass and splinters that entered his hands and knees. He curled up on the bed, on the left, hugging the only thing that seemed to have survived his rage.

When the guards looked in on the young prince, they saw the picture of sorrow and in some way innocents. In the middle of the destruction, curled up on the bed was a curled up ball of a person, blond hair sticking out at all angles, dry tear track and puffy eyes, and his hands gripping a red scarf. They shared a look and closed the doors standing directly in front of the doors allowing no one entrance.

* * *

Should I Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** AU that came out of nowhere.......just don't ask

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** Only a short chap but getting longer

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter Two – When Reality Strikes

Streams of sunlight burned his eyes as they fluttered open, stinging instantly and still sore from his crying. Arthur stayed lying down, letting his brain catch up. Images of objects flying shot though his mind, that explained the destruction but not why Merlin was not there cleaning it up. Arthur felt his throat tighten and chocked as his eyes filled with tears.

Merlin.

Fire.

Gone.

Arthur remembered standing by his father his face blank as he watched Merlin burn. The accused sorcerer did not even scream or cry he just stood, tied to the post, as the flames licked his feet and legs, and soon engulfed his body. He just stood, silent, watching Arthur with eyes that showed so much. Sorrow, guilt, forgiveness, pleading, pain. However, most of all, they shone with love and peace. Arthur did not understand how Merlin could be at peace whilst being burned alive, then again he did not understand how anyone sorcerer or not could hold back screaming. Merlin was brave and had been brave up until the last second of his life when that stupid but oh-so-adorable smile spread over his face and he finally let go.

Anger swirled in Arthur's chest, Merlin had left him, he had not fought he had just gone. He promised he would never leave him, but he had, he lied. He had lied and had let himself be caught. Arthur wanted to know how his father had found out. Suddenly the anger was gone leaving him with an aching pain that was almost so unbearable. He wanted it to stop. He clenched his hands and jumped as pain shot through them. He sat up as he looked down to his hands, they were covered in dried blood with glass in them, and his knees did not feel much better.

Gaius watched the prince worriedly, the blond was fixed on watching he blood drip from where he had pulled out a shard of glass, Morgana had called for him before he left. When Morgana had checked on him this morning, she was worried by the lack of response she had gained, no one could even step outside his door without the prince knowing they were there, she had been five strides from him, calling his name, and he did not seem to notice her he stayed curled up and silently cried again.

"Sire?" Gaius said softly, walking his way through the destructive path. He sat beside Arthur and took one of his hands studying it

"Merl..." Arthur started hopefully then recognised the white hair "Gaius" he sighed and got a weak smile, the man looked like he had not slept at all.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur frowned, how was he feeling?

"Numb" Gaius nodded and Morgana came in with his supplies and some water.

"Thank you" he nodded she gave Arthur another worried look then left.

"How...how are you?"

"I am doing fine" They both knew it was a lie "I am almost ready to leave, I will just sort out your hands, and I will be gone."

"I'm...sorry"

"I know"

"You should leave my hands"

"They will get infected and you won't be able to hold a sword," the man chastised

"I don't think I care" Gaius frowned even more but started to remove the glass and splinters. He washed Arthur's hands then wrapped them and worked on his knees. "Thank you," he said automatically and Gaius sighed.

"Sire...I know Merlin was your friend but...you cannot stay like this. Stay unhappy, he would not want it." Arthur nodded but Gaius knew the words had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Good luck Gaius" Arthur murmured his eyes still fixed on the window.

"Thank you sire" he said, it was only right. Telling Hunith the news would not go well.

"Arthur"

"Thank you Arthur" the blond nodded. "Merlin...Merlin asked me to give you this, he wrote it...just in case." Arthur felt something be placed in his lap, it was light in weight. Gaius watched the prince a moment longer before leaving with his supplies. "Good luck Arthur Pendragon" he murmured closing the door.

Arthur looked down when Gaius had gone and saw a letter with Merlin's messy scrawl Arthur

Carefully Arthur picked it up and made his hands work ignoring the pain to open it.

My dearest Arthur, and before you say anything, yes I know that sounds girl-ish...

Arthur laughed, tears falling at the small joke.

* * *

Still like it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** AU that came out of nowhere.......just don't ask

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** Only a short chap but it is the thrid in a day and well when you read it you will see i couldnt put much more in it

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter Three – A Chance

I do not really know what to write but I know I have to write something, just in case. I know you did not want to think of the possibility that I would be found out but if you are reading this then I was found out and I am dead. I want you to know I love you, no matter what I will always love you. I want you to live and be happy, I know this is getting very sappy but it is all true.

Arthur stopped reading again and closed his eyes. How could Merlin expect him to be happy? Merlin was always there and now he just was not. Even if they had not been lovers they were friends and there would still be that hole in his heart that just could not be healed. Merlin had been there from when he woke to when he went to sleep and sometimes even whilst he had been asleep and now he was just gone. No one to help him choose what to wear, no one to help him train, and no one to help him smile at the boring feasts. There would be no more clucking around like a mother hen. No more good morning kisses, no more kisses in alcoves and no more goodnight kisses.

Biting his bottom lip and pushing back even more tears, Arthur continued reading.

I know you Arthur and I know you are wondering, thinking, that I am mad for asking you to move on. Therefore, I am not. Do not get me wrong I want you to be happy but I know you will not let me go. 

You are probably also asking why I did not fight and free myself. The answer to that would be simple. If I had escaped I would have been on the run and you would have been even worse off because I would never allow you to come with me, and even if your father died and you took the crown allowing magic I would still have to have my punishment carried out. Hopefully I did not scream and cry, this was because of you, you are my strength Arthur Pendragon and I could not break your heart any more by screaming and crying as you watched me die...that and it gave you one memory to laugh over where I was not being a girl.

My point to all of this is I want you to put me to rest. As I write this I am laughing, you would not leave me alone even if I shattered everything you had, including your heart. You have the power in you Arthur you know you do, but please do not do anything idiotic. There is someone who might help you, be careful you are not followed and make sure nothing happens to her. If you go to the village to that inn, we had to stay in... remember? Ask for Lilith. I should not be telling you to do this Arthur and I want you to only consider it if you think you have no other choice. 

You will have to accept the consequences and I cannot say what they would be. Listen to Lilith and make sure you understand before you make a decision. Also, there is something you need to know about your birth, find Gaius, and demand he tell you, he will tell you if you ask out right. 

Remember I love you always

Merlin

Ps. To give a life a life needs to be taken. 

Arthur stared at the letter in bewilderment, something about his birth. Was it something to do with his mother? He looked out of the window and saw Gaius in the courtyard getting ready to ride off as he said goodbye to Morgana and Gwen. With the letter clutched in his hand he flew out of his room and down to the courtyard shouting for the ex-court physician.

* * *

Still like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** AU that came out of nowhere.......just don't ask

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** You lot should love me! Two nursery rhymes AND a chap! I spoil you

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed - i appologise for any mistakes it has just gone midnight 4 DAYS TILL XMAS!!!!! bahhumbug

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter Four – Explanations and Understandings

"Gaius!" Morgana, Gwen, and Gaius looked up as Arthur came flying down the stairs and rushing over. He still looked horrible his hair still a mess in the rumbled clothes he had worn yesterday, his skin was still pale with tear tracks and his eyes were blood shot. "Gaius!"

"What is wrong sire?" he asked climbing off the horse he had been given.

"We need to talk"

"What about?"

"My birth" the man's eyes widened and he looked around before indicating they should go somewhere private. Morgana and Gwen watched after them curiously, as Arthur practically dragged the man to his rooms.

"What do you know?" Gaius asked as he sat by the unlit fire. Arthur sat opposite him and eyed him

"Nothing. Merlin said...wrote that I had to ask you" Gaius sighed suddenly looking ten years older.

"I swore your father I would never tell you."

"Please Gaius, Merlin would not have mentioned it if he did not think I needed to know" Gaius had to concede to that. He knew Merlin had a plan of some sort and would see to it that Arthur had everything he needed to stay safe and rule, as a good king should, even in the event of Merlin's death. "Tell me about my birth"

"It is before your birth you want to ask"

"My...conception?" Gaius nodded "Gaius tell me about my..." he chocked slightly, this was a question a person should never ask "conception"

"Your mother and father tried for ages for a child, at first we thought she was barren but then she conceived."

"But not me?"

"No, a boy with dark hair. Still born" Arthur's eyes closed silently grieving for his brother. "Then your mother became pregnant again, 3 months later I was called to her side, the sheets were covered in blood and she lost the child. 11 months later a girl was born, your father had a child he did not care it was a daughter" the pain in the man's eyes told the story before his mouth. "She died in her sleep, not even a month old" Gaius gave him a second and Arthur nodded. "Before your birth Camelot was happy, magic wielders were allowed to show their tricks in the courtyard, we even had a celebration, a week of magic. Your father was desperate for a child, an heir to carry on the Pendragon reign, even though he would have settled for a daughter. He turned to magic, Nimueh to be precise. Your mother carried to full term, but we just could not stop the bleeding."

"To give a life one must be taken" he whispered Gaius looked at him and nodded.

"It was what started the great purge, your father, overtaken by grief, did only what made sense, and placed blame on magic."

"He was friends with Nimueh?"

"Yes" Arthur rubbed his face and Gaius squeezed his shoulder "I'm sorry sire"

"I do not understand how he thought this would help?"

"I do not know either" Gaius shifted "sire I must go?" Arthur looked at him then nodded

"Wait a moment and I will escort you to the edge of the village"

"Thank you sire"

"Arthur" he said taking some clean clothes and changed. When he was dressed, he pulled on his boots and jacket then strapped on his sword. He tucked Merlin's letter into his pocket safely. He spared one glance to something on the floor before he lent down and picked it up putting it on a leather thong and tying it around his neck. Gaius eyed the ring sitting on the Princes chest and his eyes showed comprehension.

"He loved you a lot"

"I loved him as well" he said strained "how..."

"Merlin would not let that ring out of sight. If it was not of his finger it was much like you have it now"

"As cheesy as it sounds, it was his one month anniversary present." He touched the delicate silver ring and sighed. "Come I am sure you are anxious to go home"

"My home is here as well"

"I know" he smiled and Gaius hugged him getting a hug back. "I miss him"

"It will get better you just have to give it time"

"Is this how my father felt?"

"Possibly" Arthur sighed and pulled back before touching the ring again. He knew the inscription like the back of his hand 'For my love, my heart, and my life'

"Let us get you on your way"

"Will you be ok?"

"I will survive" Gaius raised an eyebrow but gave a small smile and left with the young Prince walking close.

* * *

Still like it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** LILITHS DEBUET!

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** You lot should love me! I spoil you!

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter Five – Strange Meetings

Arthur stared after Gaius' back as the man rode away. With a sigh and ignoring the feeling that he was losing yet another person, he walked into the village putting up his hood hoping no one would recognise him. He used every ounce of steal he possessed to reach the little run down inn. 'The Dragon's Head'. Arthur suspected that it was only allowed to keep its name because it expressed a sense of violence to dragons. Pushing open the wooden door that had many splits, cracks and splinters, he walked in and no one gave him a second glance, it was that type of inn where if you paid no one asked.

The inn keep looked at him when he approached and Arthur saw recognition in his eyes. The prince discretely slid a piece of silver over the bar and the man gave him a nod.

"Know someone by the name Lilith?" the man tensed and shook his head. Arthur opened his mouth to tell him he was a bad liar when someone stepped up beside him

"It is ok Tomas," a soft and misty female voice said. It intrigued Arthur wondering how a voice could sound misty and there was something fascinating about it, much like fire. "Come young one," she said turning and Arthur followed her up the stairs and into a room. Drapes were over the windows, drawn to keep the light out and candles lit the room. She had a small round table covered in paper and cards. She indicated him to take a seat. "Drink young Pendragon?" just as Arthur was about to say he would indeed like a drink she chuckled and poured a drink of wine. "No need" she said when he gave her a strange look. "I was expecting you sooner,"

"What do you mean?"

"The death of your lover, I knew he had left you the letter that sits in your pocket telling you to come to me." She sat opposite his moving her patchy skirt and crossing a leg over the other leaning back. He looked over her and what he could see of her in the candle light and shadows surprised him. He had expected someone close to a hag. Although her skin was dirty, her face lined with premature age her silvery grey eyes shone with knowledge, and her hair was practically perfect silver, it shone too much to be classed as grey, the long locks came to her waist as she had it over her shoulder. Her fingers and arms were covered with little trinkets, things found, brought, and earned. She was in no way beautiful but there was something...mystical about her that drew Arthur to her.

"Why would Merlin send me to you?"

"When you were last here we had a rather long conversation as you slept" she smiled her eyes reflecting the flames of the candle she watched. "In the case of his death."

"You foresaw it, did you not?"

"I did, and he knew, I did inform him and he knew it could not be avoided"

"Yes it could!"

"He died saving your father's life; his conscious would not have allowed him to watch Uther die when he could save him."

"My father was not worth his life" She smiled and there was a hint of sadness to it. Her eyes moved from the flame and locked with Arthur's "I loved him," he admitted quietly trying to get across how he felt.

"I know you did." She said softly "But you have to think of the consequences Sire. If Merlin had let him die you would have to have taken over as king, those loyal to your father would have demanded that his death would be Merlin's fault if you allowed him to tell of his magic to the court. You would have needed to come to recognise the fact that you would have needed to take a wife sooner. That is just the obvious consequences."

"Merlin said...Merlin said I could get him back?" she eyed him and nodded taking a sip of her wine he did the same, slightly surprised at the decent quality of it. She gave a light laugh that sounded strangely like twinkling bells.

"I only have the best I can afford; you would be surprised at what I earn"

"Doing what?"

"Being cryptic" she smiled and he chuckled. He could see how Merlin would trust this woman they must have gotten on very well. "We did"

"I think I've decided I do not want to ask"

"That would be best" she smiled then her face became serious. "The idea that Merlin and I came up with has many consequences and deals with things we should not even think of messing with. Before I can send you away with the means of carrying out this idea I have to know you are willing to accept every consequence"

"What are the consequences?"

"It depends to what you do. Merlin could be alive but not with you. Merlin could be alive and you could be dead. There are more paths that you can follow some with deadlier consequences. You may save Merlin but not be allowed near him, or he might not love you. Could you handle that?"

"As long as he was alive, safe, and happy" she nodded and picked a piece of paper out of the messy pile and did not even look at it as she handed it to him.

"I will help you if you want to go through with it but you will have to think it though." Arthur took the paper but kept his eyes locked with hers. He knew there was more to this then he could possibly understand, he would need help. He looked at the woman whose lips twitched into a smirk

"Yes sire?" she asked 'innocently'

"Come with me?"

"Of course, you best pack what you need and return to me" Arthur nodded and tugged the parchment into his pocket and left with a promise of a quick return.

* * *

Still like it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** Sorry for the small delay!

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** Ok short but just a filler *grins innocently* dont hate the player hate the game?

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter 6 – Unclear Plans

Gaius smiled at Hunith who handed him some tea, "You should let me look after you"

"Nonsense" the woman with red puffy eyes sniffed "I am perfectly capable and you have just had a long journey."

"I arrived this morning"

"I know"

"Hunith..."

"It will do no good to...to mope around. Merlin, he would not want it"

"I know but it is natural to mourn your son" she swallowed and he sat her down "Hunith I am sorry I did not do a better job in looking after Merlin..."

"It was not your fault, Gaius. If anything it is Uther Pendragons fault" Gaius sighed and watched the woman before she tensed when the gallop of some horses were heard. They peered out of the window and saw the other villagers going out so they joined them. Watching the two figures get closer. When they slowed and trotted along the path Gaius recognised the blond hair that caught a fire light.

"Sire" he said as the horses stopped in front of them and Arthur climbed down then helped his companion down

"Gaius" he smiled then saw Hunith "I...Hunith I am so sorry about Merlin, I-I tried..."

"I know," she said softly watching his eyes fill with tears he eyed her then pulled her into a hug

"He was a good man, I'm sorry for my father's actions," he whispered, she nodded and he felt a wet patch grow on his shoulder. Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Gaius who gave him a nod and left with the horses. All the villagers watched as the Prince ushered Hunith into her house keeping her in his hold and the woman he arrived with followed.

When Gaius returned for securing the horses Hunith with silently crying trying to hide it and be a good host even though Arthur was trying to stop her.

"Sire what are you doing here?"

"Gaius, how many times, it is Arthur"

"My apologies, Arthur, but what are you doing here, has something happened?"

"I need some help," he said then saw his companion watching the fire "This is Lilith Cafell" he said waving to her "Lilith, Merlin's mother, Hunith and Gaius, ex-court physician."

"It is nice to meet you" she smiled at Hunith

"Gaius may we go for a walk?" Arthur said standing and the elder man nodded looking at Hunith

"It is ok, I will keep Hunith company," Lilith said with a smile the woman nodded to Gaius and waved him to leave.

The walk was silent until they got to the line of trees. "You know her name means oracle?" Gaius said casually

"Accurate" Arthur said with a wry smile. "I can save Merlin," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Pardon?"

"I can...He and Lilith came up with a plan, but I need to understand the consequences of my actions, I thought...well that you were the best person to help me"

"Consequences of what actions?"

"Saving Merlin" Gaius frowned at him

"How?"

"She has yet to actually tell me the details but I..."

...

"Did you know Merlin?" Lilith looked away from the fire and to Hunith who was watching her

"I met him and we got along." She said softly "You are not a bad mother"

"How..."

"Why do you think we connected so well?" she smiled Hunith sighed

"If I..."

"You did all you could and were only trying to protect him." She smiled again and squeezed her hand.

"He was all I had"

"I know, things will get better soon," she said returning her gaze to the fire.

* * *

Still like it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** Sorry for the small delay!

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** Hehe! The Plan!!! oh the glorious plan!!! longer then last one, possibaly confusing

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter 7 – "Let Us Just Not Think About It"

Arthur watched as Gaius checked Hunith was sleeping well and closed the makeshift door gently before walking back over and facing Lilith.

"Miss Cafell..."

"Lilith"

"Lilith, what are you planning if it involves accepting consequences?"

"Every action has consequences"

"Yes, but why must Arthur learn them before they happen?"

"I can send him to any period of time he so chooses, but he must understand whatever action he does means that there are many consequences and he can only do this once, after he does this he will not have us to help him"

"You're sending me back in time!"

"That is very old magic" Gaius muttered "The spell..."

"I know, Merlin found it and left it for me, but I shall need your help" Gaius nodded and Arthur looked between them before shaking his head.

"But surely if I went back and stopped my father from executing Merlin all the consequences would be..."

"Life and death need a balance Arthur, if you were to save Merlin directly you would have to kill someone at the time that he should have died" Gaius said

"But...so no matter what I do I will have to kill someone?"

"If you directly save someone" Lilith nodded "Or if you stop someone from dying when they were meant to, otherwise it will be your life"

"Me as in this me, or me as in the past me?"

"More than likely the past you however if it is this you, you will have only saved a life that may or may not have an effect on your life and the past you would never be able to stop it from happening as you would not know and you cannot tell you because of more consequences." Arthur blinked and rubbed his head this time travel stuff sounded confusing and he did not even think it was possible.

"Ok so if I went to the time Merlin was executed and stopped the burning then killed something everything would be fine?"

"No, your father would still know of Merlin's magic and Merlin would have to flee, then you would still be alone"

"But Merlin would still be alive"

"I think, Arthur, the biggest consequence you have to accept is, whatever you do you always run the chance of losing Merlin, be it with him dying in a different, possibly more horrifying way, him being banished from Camelot or even him not loving you." Gaius said with a frown on his face "You may even be dead yourself"

"I...what happens once I change the past?"

"You have an hour to do what you need then when that hour is up you will be pulled back to the time you leave. However, in the new timeline and you will be given the memories of the time you missed, but you will still remember this time. Arthur the main and obvious things are, that people you know may be dead or different, there might be people you don't know, you could even be married, time is tricky and no one has ever been known to do this successfully."

"But then if anyone had done it no one would know in the first place" Lilith smiled and nodded Arthur took a deep breath then nodded

"I will do this"

"Good now let's figure out what time it would be best to go to." Lilith sipped the water she had and Arthur frowned in thought at his legs.

"Right so let's start with just before Merlin was executed?"

"I am reluctant to send you there," Lilith said with a soft frown as her eyes glazed over. "I see it that there is too much risk to both you and Merlin, and the consequences..." she trailed off and looked to Gaius

"I agree that it does not seem right to send you to then"

"I have a question. If I do this, wouldn't I have already done this so if I have to do this wouldn't I have done it but failed?"

"Ah but if you had done it how would you know to do it" Arthur sighed

"Let us just not think about it?" they nodded and he sighed, "Ok so what about if I stop Merlin from saving my father?"

"Are you ready to take the crown? Could Merlin cope with knowing he let you distract him from saving Uther? What about the people? Are they ready for you when you have no plan of an heir or even marrying?"

"I never will"

"No but you could have a surrogate"

"Surrogate?"

"A woman who you would fertilise and she would carry your child, granted they would be a bastard but they would still be of Pendragon blood,"

"I...let's think about the others?"

"What about if we send you back to last week and you can stop Uther's plan before he even thinks it?"

"Would that not bring war upon Camelot?"

As the nights sky started to lighten and the fire die out they decided they would continue to think in the morning and all settled to sleep. "I will save you Merlin, I promise" he whispered his eyes closing.

Arthur looked around in confusion, he could have sworn he was just in Hunith's house. How was it that he now stood in his father's chambers, but there was something different about it? It was more...light. How that made sense, Arthur did not know. He mentally shrugged and looked around to see people huddled around the bed "Father" he whispered. Part of the anger died but was only replaced with pity. The people around the bed moved and Arthur realised it was not his father in the bed as he was sitting on the edge.

Arthur shot up with a gasp and frowned before a grin spread over his face. He had it!

* * *

Still like it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** Sorry for the small delay!

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** Ok so it is shorter but it is the second one in less then an hour and you will get one before midnight (GMT) that will reveil all!

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter 8 – The Plan Of All Plans...Or Not

"Gaius!" Arthur laughed happily, as he pounced on the elder man "Gaius! I got it I know what time I have to go to!" he laughed again and hugged Lilith who blinked at him sleepily as he laughed into her shoulder, "I'm going to save Merlin!" he sat back grinning insanely and chuckled breathlessly.

Lilith and Gaius shared a look over his head as Lilith stroked his hair idly letting him chuckle to himself and slowly calm down, both knew that whatever it was he would not let them change it. They had only had a couple of hours sleep and it was still slightly dark out but Arthur seemed to be happier than he had been in the last few days.

"Are you going to tell us?" Gaius asked.

"I kill Nimueh," he said with a dopey smile as he lent his head on Lilith's shoulder.

"Pardon?" Gaius blinked his head spinning, no one accept Merlin had been able to even touch the sorceress.

"I go back and I kill Nimueh. Think about it" he grinned and Gaius looked at the seer who had a frown, her hand still running though the blond hair.

"Explain please?"

"Well my father hates because on Nimueh so if I go back and kill Nimueh I then stop his hatred of magic."

"But you would never have been born" Arthur sighed and frowned

"And you would then have to kill so many people to make up for the ones Nimueh killed in her reign"

"But I'm not directly saving them"

"It might work" Lilith sighed "But I do not like it"

"What about..." Arthur trailed off and sighed; "I swore I had it, it was perfect" he stood and walked out. Gaius went to follow but Lilith stopped him.

"Allow him time. It is a lot to handle at once."

...

The grass crunched under his feet as he made his way across the field to the trees, he was so sure it was the perfect plan, and if he killed Nimueh none of this would have happened because his father would not hate magic. He would then have no reason to kill Merlin. He just needed to work out the details. He sighed, feeling exhausted as he sat down on the damp grass by a tree and ran a finger over the trunk of the tree. There was an engraving, childish and sappy he knew but it was only to prove to Merlin that he meant his promise about them being forever. However, it seem he had broken that promise spectacularly, he had to save Merlin he had no choice.

To give a life, a life needs to be taken.

The words started floating around his head going in circles. He KNEW he had to take a life to give Merlin his life and he KNEW that life had to be Nimueh so why did he feel like he was missing something, with a sigh he thought back to his dream and the woman in the bed changed from Nimueh's face to someone familiar.

* * *

HEHE I'm bad. Has anyone guessed my plan yet? Everyone Still like it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** Love me!

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** Ok so it is short but it is your thrid today! lol hehe am i evil?

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter 9 – And All Becomes Clear

Arthur stayed by the tree for a good few hours watching the sunrise and watching as the villagers started their everyday lives.

"Hey boy, what are you doing there?" Arthur stood up and looked at the middle aged man "Ah prince Arthur, my apologies sire"

"Do not worry about it; am I in your way?"

"No, we just have kids from neighbouring villages watching out village, stealing our crops and herds only to sell them back to us" he gave a wry smile "may I?" he asked indicating to the ground Arthur nodded sitting back down. "Are you here to see Hunith? Such a shame about her son, wouldn't hurt a fly that boy"

"I'm here to offer my condolences and stay away from my father for a while."

"I heard you fought for Merlin?"

"I lost," he whispered trying not to show his tears to the man who frowned.

"You cannot blame yourself for your father's cruelty and hatred"

"I know, but he was my friend, I should have fought harder"

"Gaius said you were quite injured" Arthur shrugged, his father had put him against the best Knight and Arthur, exhausted and upset, stood no chance and was lucky to get out with his life. "I can imagine your father is not impressed with you" Arthur could not stop the bitter snort and shrugged.

"He has never been the same since your mother died, she was a good woman"

"You knew her?" the man gave a mysterious smile

"They were deeply in love, just like you, and your father blamed both himself for pushing for a son and Nimueh who never told him the consequences"

"To give a life, a life must be taken"

"And that life was your mother" Arthur's eyes widened and his head snapped to the man who smiled "Yes Sire?" the man was very familiar but was not a villager as he had not seen him when he was last here, his clothes were also too neat and expensive looking. Familiar blue eyes sparkled at him "Good luck" the man ruffled his hair before standing and walking off whistling. Arthur started after him, his mouth unknowingly open. Arthur felt his eyes bulge out as the man faded into the air

"Arthur?" jumping up Arthur moved from behind the tree and saw Gaius looking around "Ah thought I would find you he..." he was cut off as Arthur hugged him

"I worked it out! I go back to my birth and kill Nimueh..."

"But..."

"No Gaius! Do you not see? If I kill Nimueh then it is her life and not my mother's! My mother lives and my father has nothing against magic" Gaius sighed as Arthur ran back to speak with Lilith, he had a bad feeling but knew that was the time Arthur was determined to go to.

* * *

HEHE I'm bad. Everyone Still like it? HAPPY NEW YEARS (Going out so i doubt that you will get another chap today!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** The spell is in Welsh XD

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**A/N3:** Short but slightly longish

**A/N4:** Did I mention its not beta'ed

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

Chapter 10 – And The Past Becomes The Present 

"All set?" Lilith asked checking over Arthur again, he was in a dark blue shirt and his breeches, enough to go unnoticed. He nodded pulling his cloak hood up and adjusted his sword belt. "Now remember you only have an hour, I will make sure you arrive in Camelot, do not get caught, make sure your face is never scene, try, and be on your own when your hour ends"

"Thank you" he said hugging her she smiled and hugged him back before pulling away and he hugged Gaius.

"I'm sorry for all of this, try, and make the future a good place"

"Take care" Gaius whispered, "Do your best and take care of Merlin, you will love your mother"

"Thank you" he pulled back and took a deep breath nodding. "Let's go" Gaius and Lilith nodded and they left the small house for a small secluded field Lilith set up the candles with a handful of soil, a small fire, a goblet of water and some pieces of silver and gold at the candles Gaius looked over it then nodded.

"Good luck" Gaius said indicating Arthur to stand in the middle of the circle. Taking another deep breath, trying to stop his shaking hands he stepped in careful not to knock anything over. The two looked at him then down at the book Lilith had.

"Alwn ar 'r chrefydd 'n hen at chymhorthdal ni 'r dramwyfa er amsera. Asbri chan 'r egwyddorion arwyrain" they chanted together

"Ddyfrha" Lilith said using a twig to light the candle by the goblet

"Awyra" Gaius clearly stated taking the burning twig to light the candle on its own

"Danio" Lilith continued lighting the candle by the fire

"Briddo" Gaius' eyes locked with Arthur's as the wind around them picked up

"A fetel" they said together both lighting the candle by the metal. "Chymer 'n blentyn 'n ddihangol at 'r amsera dybiwn. Alwn ar 'r chrefydd off 'n hen , 'n brydiau 'n ddiau , 'n bwriadau chan da , at achub blentyn chan 'ch blant. Canfod 'ch blentyn at asgre at 'r amsera argeisia." Both stepped back as the wind, fire, earth, water and metal all started swirling around Arthur whipping their cloaks around them but none seemed to touch Arthur. They flinched as the clouds above then rapidly turned black and lightning hit the five candles then shielded around Arthur. Their eyes snapped shut as the shield flashed white. Arthur was gone.

...

Arthur stared at Lilith and Gaius as they stepped back, he could feel the breeze, flecks of water, the heat of the fire, the smell of the metal and the earth before something flashed and everything went black.

...

The noises around him made his eyes flick open and he groaned at the light burning his eyes. With a groan he pushed himself up, rubbing his arm where he had landed on it, he was never going to use time travel again.

Arthur looked around and saw Camelot, except it was different to the Camelot he knew, it seems lighter, happier. There were colourful banners everywhere and much more laughter. He smiled seeing the knights playing with some children with wooden swords. Shaking his head, he made sure he had his hood up and easily made his way through the stalls that surrounded him without being noticed. He stopped just before the castle doors and took note of where the guards were. He was slightly surprised to see some sorcerers were freely using their magic to amuse and entertain the children that surrounded them.

Without his permission, he felt a smile cross his face and he could picture Merlin standing there making the children squeal and laugh as he made pretty colours and animals. He sighed shaking his head he had to concentrate.

Putting all his skill into being unseen he made his way through the halls to where he could hear screams of pain, he winced suddenly appreciating women who gave birth. He could hear Gaius and a woman coaching his mother through the labour and he stood in the shadows watching his father pace with Nimueh following him with her eyes.

"Uther, calm down you are getting the son you wanted"

"She's in pain" Nimueh rolled her eyes and shook her head

"You try birthing a child" Uther winced and continued his pacing. Arthur tracked his father's movements and worked out what the best time would be to move quickly so he could be near Nimueh. Taking the chance, his father only felt a slight breeze, and he settled in the shadows near Nimueh, her eyes narrowed and she looked around but shrugged.

He felt a tug at his naval and frowned until he heard a baby crying. His father rushed in as Gaius opened the door with a pale face and bloody hands he went back in sparing only a glance at Nimueh who went to follow but Arthur pushed her against the wall and drove a dagger through her stomach, he could hear his mother crying and his father telling her to stay. He twisted the dagger watching her shock fade into pain and try to gather the words for her magic.

"The life that shall pay for that child is yours," he growled pulling at the dagger roughly and watching as her insides slipped out when he pulled the dagger out.

"Pendragon?" she gasped seeing his eyes he chuckled and slit her throat.

"That is it Igraine just relax and we'll have you cleaned up, I have the bleeding stopped sire" after gave himself a nod and stepped back. His father came out

"Nimueh come see my son..." he looked from her body to the cloak flying around the corner. He shouted for the guards and pointed them in the right direction telling them the colour of the cloak and he wanted them alive. The guards rushed after Arthur.

Arthur skidded as he flew around another corner then out the door, he jumped down the stairs and rushed into the crowd around the stalls, he ditched the cloak and continued his brisk walk until he got to the passage out of the castle without passing the guards. He rushed through the forest and to the lake diving in to wash the blood off him; he could hide out here for the 30 minutes he had left.

...

Arthur's eyes widened, as he suddenly couldn't breathe, he was under the water hiding from the guards passing the lake and he just couldn't breathe, his lungs hurt and his vision was spotty, he knew he could hold his breath for longer than this. His eyes fluttered shut as everything went black.

* * *

Everyone Still like it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:**Please do not kill me! I know I've been a horrible writer but my muses went into a coma! And if you read this and the Time Warp, you're set TWO (or three) chaps! yay!

**A/N2:**So have my muses made a miraculous recovery and are they forgiven?

**Warnings: **Mentions of Slash. Amusement...uh i think thats it.

**Chapter 11 – The Water Fountain, The Charmer, The Snake**

It felt like he had been turned into a water fountain. Someone pressed down on his chest and he spluttered as water forced its way out of his mouth. He chocked and felt himself sat up by someone. He opened his eyes and was met with wet brown hair plastered to a tanned face and light blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" Arthur felt like he knew the person, or at least he should know them. He nodded shakily and felt himself lifted up between the young male teen and a younger girl. She had long black curls and light green eyes. They supported him back to the castle and as they reached the steps, a woman came running out with Morgana, both holding up their numerous skirts so they could run easier.

"Where was he?" the woman asked in relieve as she looked over him and called two of the guards to her

"In the lake mother." The boy said worriedly and she gave Arthur a strange look but told the guards to take him as she looked in his eyes, which would not focus.

"Let us get him to his room. Clarissant please hurry and bring Gaius" the girl nodded and rushed off as the two guards supported the limp prince to the bedroom. As Arthur was manipulated onto the bed he suddenly felt very exhausted, everything hurt, his lungs especially. He felt someone sit beside him the woman was beside him stroking his hair back and her hair was the exact colour as his, this was his mother. He turned his head into her hand and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt Gaius enter the room.

"Sire" Gaius said as he looked down at him. "How do you feel?"

"Heavy" he murmured and Gaius smiled and checked him over then gave him a few medicines and helped Igraine strip him and then put him in a dry nightshirt. He left himself be tucked up and fell asleep feeling the securest he had since Merlin had been killed.

...

"Sire?" Arthur's eyes snapped open at the hesitant voice and a young man came in he had strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. He could not quite come up with a name but had a feeling that he was his servant. "I was told to see if you were awake and to tell you, you are to stay in bed today. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you. Please return at lunch time" the boy nodded and left. Arthur waited for a few minutes before jumping out of the bed, ignoring the way the room spun; he dressed and found a long cloak with a hood. He easily slipped out of the room and through the halls, past the guards. When he was in the dungeon of the castle, he slipped through the back passageways until he was out of the castle. He put the hood up and slid through the village like shadows. The village was just as colourful as it was when he had left; there were magic users in the middle of the streets. He easily slid into the run down Dragons Head, which was still run down, but not to the extent, it was before. He had a feeling this was going to get confusing very soon.

"Excuse me?" he said to the barkeep that looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"I want no funny business"

"Yes sir. Do you know a woman, Lilith Cafell?"

"I may" Arthur sighed and slid a piece of gold to him and he nodded

"Corner booth" Arthur nodded in thanks and went over to the shadow covered booth the man had indicated too.

"Prince Arthur" the woman said as he sat opposite her, he still found her slightly creepy. She gave him her mysterious smile.

"Do I call you Miss Cafell?"

"I believe you know me better as Lilith" she smiled. "I see your journey has been well so far"

"I don't know any names" she nodded and smiled

"A side effect." She said softly and stood indicating him to follow. When they got to her room, he pulled down his hood. "The boy who pulled you from the lake, your brother, Bedwyr. The girl Clarissant, you sister. The woman obviously your mother. Your servant, now he is a dear" she grinned at him. "Cabal, he dotes on you, sees you as an older brother." Arthur nodded "you wish to know of your lover?" she asked as she stared into her wine.

"Merlin" he nodded and she smiled

"He has yet to find his way to Camelot; however your destinies will always be intertwined." Arthur felt a sigh of relieve escape him.

"I can never thank you enough for your help"

"I did nothing. The Lilith Cafell you know, did most of the work." He smiled at her and knew she would never accept his thanks.

"Come acquaint me with the village," he said standing and holding out his arms "catch me up with anything you feel I should know."

"People may start to get the wrong idea" she smiled but stood and linked arms with him they left the inn and walked around the village. Arthur looked at all the stools and she laughed at his childish glee, as they looked at all the colourful stools and the magic that the children were being shown. "Is it much different?"

"It seems so more lively and colourful, I love it" she chuckled and he put his hand on top of hers. "So what do I need to know?"

"You are expected to find a wife soon, your father is pushing your mother is trying to convince him to allow you to choose on your own." She grinned, "Won't he be pleased when you turn up to the organised ball and find none of the women...attractive," she said innocently and he smiled at her. "Your sister has a fancy, I shall leave you to figure it out, no one bar Lady Morgana knows of it. You have also changed her destiny."

"And my brother?"

"Loves to cause trouble" she gave her bell like laugh and he saw her admiring a crystal on a string. He smiled and led her over buying it for her getting a shocked look from the stool owner.

"I know you believe you did nothing, but without your counterpart I would never be here. I cannot thank her so I shall thank you and you shall accept it," he said as they walked she smiled and took the crystal putting it around her neck. "I've been thinking"

"That is what the brain is for" he gave her a playful glare.

"It's a bit unconventional"

"Time is for change" he chuckled and looked out at a group of kids who were running around laughing as they played with a dog.

"If you would agree, I think I would like you near my side when I take the throne. I'm presuming my coronation happened?"

"Yes it did. And why would you want an old witch at your side?"

"You are not that old" he chuckled then paused and looked at her "are you?"

"You are a gentleman prince Arthur," she murmured "I am as old as I wish to be," she said cryptically. "So why would you want me by your side?"

"As cryptic as you may be, and as vague, you do know what you are talking about. I find you...refreshing and... Alluring in a...platonic and interesting way" she chuckled.

"You are about to get your ear boxed"

"Pardon?"

"Arthur Pendragon! What part of you are to stay in bed do you not understand!" Arthur groaned and Lilith chuckled as the fuming woman stormed over and the villagers discretely watched "You nearly drowned yesterday, do you know how worried I was when I found your bed empty!?!"

"I apologise mother." He smiled "I merely saw this woman from my window and she was in distress having lost the lovely crystal around her neck, we had to retrace her steps." The beautiful but harassed woman pursed her lips and sighed

"You are lucky you are a charmer Arthur Pendragon." She scowled but smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Fit and healthy" he kissed her cheek "you do not have to worry"

"It is my job to worry, now introduce your friend"

"Mother, this is Lilith Cafell. Lilith, my mother Igraine Pendragon"

"A pleasure, my lady" she curtsied bowing her head "Your son has been most...chivalrous"

"Hmm" she smiled missing the look Lilith gave Arthur and the grin he gave her.

"I fear I have led Miss Cafell astray and we missed lunch, she makes for interesting conversation"

"Well then she must join me for my lunch, I was too busy chasing your sister" she rolled her eyes playfully and Arthur smiled offering her his other arm. They walked in and let Igraine go first

"You are a snake Arthur Pendragon," Lilith murmured

"I try" he smiled and they went to the great hall. He sat down and nibbled at the food then looked at the two women who were deep in a discussion. "Please excuse me I think I may call Gaius and go lay down"

"Are you ok?"

"Just tired mother" he kissed her cheek the nodded to Lilith and left. Lilith smiled into her goblet. A snake indeed.

* * *

Am I forgiven?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** PLEASE DONT HATE ME! My Lappy broke and I had to reset it and I lost all my files and then it took me forever to get them back (effing norton secure vault thing, so secure you cant get anything back) and by the time i did that My muse got killed in a tradgic hit from reality, the B*T*H. Anyway I will try to update next weekend if I dont manage to get something else written today, sorry its so short!

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

**Chapter 12 - Danger Illustrated, Firestarter**

Arthur yawned as he woke up then looked down at the strange warmth at his side. He smiled seeing the peacefully sleeping girl cuddled up to him hugging a small baby blanket and her hand near her mouth.

"Clarissant" he murmured gently shaking his young sister "Clarissant, wake up little princess" she mumbled and sighed but her eyes flicked open. "Why are you in my bed?" he asked with a chuckle as the seven year old pressed closer.

"Had a bad dweam" she mumbled sleepily

"Alright, sleep a bit more" she nodded grateful and drifted back off as he cuddled her. He couldn't help but stare at her and stroke her hair. He remembered growing up with her, she preferred him to Bedwyr who had a habit of tricking her. She almost died as a baby, she caught an illness and it was only a draught from some druids that helped her survive. Their Mother was very protective over her and their Father loved her a lot but showed preference to his sons, he found Bedwyr amusing. Arthur couldn't help but think she was cute and how he loved rising her. He couldn't deny he would like a child.

"Arthur!" his door flew open but didn't hit the wall "Have you seen you..." His mother trailed off seeing the girl in his bed and she sighed in relief.

"She had a bad dream" he said softly

"Is she ok?"

"Just tired. Come, lay with her Caleb will be here soon and I have duties to attend" she smiled as he slid out of the bed and she took his place cradling her child to her bosom.

"Sire...oh you're awake" he grinned at him and moved to the wardrobe making sure to be quite. "I put water in you bathing chambers sire, or would you like a bath?"

"I am find with just a wash Caleb. Now whilst I wash please find my sisters chamber maid and inform her to bring her clothes for the day here and wait until she wakes"

"Yes sire, my lady" he bowed to the Queen who smiled from the bed. Arthur took his clothes and washed and dressed. He returned to find his mother sleeping as well visible marks under her eyes from lack of sleep. He wondered what was wrong. He carefully kissed the two women's cheeks then left.

"Father?"

"Ah Arthur have you seen your mother and sister?"

"They sleep in my bed" he smiled "mother looks most exhausted and Issa had a bad dream"

"What are you doing today?"

"I was thinking about visiting the outlying villages" he 'mused' "I gave the knights a free day to spend as they wish, I have completed all my duties other then answering letters but I can do that before I leave, unless there is none for me to see?"

"Just an invitation by Harold, I think I shall have him come here though, you're mother is not up to the journey, I can answer that. What village did you think of visiting, the journey is long"

"Gaius mentions he had friends in Eldora...i think it would do him some good to return. He looks ever so tired lately"

"Indeed he does. Alright, take Gaius and at least two guards, Caleb and ask your brother and Morgana if they wish to go, return when you know" Arthur nodded and left.

APMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPME

Will chuckled at his friend who stormed into the stables where he, Will, was attending the horses. "What happened this time?"

"I accidently set fire to some hay" he mumbled sitting on the stool that looked ready to full apart.

"And so you come into the stables?" he chuckled teasingly and Merlin glared at him then sighed

"I...I'm tired of this Will"

"What? You'd prefer it if you had to hide your magic?" he chuckled and lent down kissing his hair "You are strange"

"I wouldn't have people asking me to do stuff, and then blaming me when I mess up even though I told them that I couldn't do it" he looked up and Will chuckled seeing the pout of frustration.

"Then leave and go somewhere and pretend to be one of us norms"

"You are anything but a norm" Merlin chuckled at his friend and stood stretching

"HEY!" He threw some hay at him and Merlin laughed

"Anyway I better go help mum with the chores"

"I'll see you tonight" Merlin nodded and left.

APMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPME

Arthur hummed to himself as he rode ahead of the guards, Morgana was on one side Gaius on the other and Gwen and Caleb were behind them.

"You're happy" Morgana stated with a smile

"Just happy to be out of the castle." He grinned at her then turned to Gaius "So who is it you know in this village?"

"A dear friend of mine, we grew up together. Hunith and her son, Merlin. He's a bit clumsy though" he smiled

"How long until we reach them?" Morgana asked

"An hour left I believe" Arthur smiled to himself, he would see Merlin again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N: **You should love me! Two in one day! Or should I just be pleased you arent killing me and say its a presant for beinging Brilliant Readers...I'll go with ther latter, Faltery gets you everywhere ;-)

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

**Chapter 13 – Of Ducks, Ducks and...Ducks**

"What is all the commotion about?" Merlin looked up at his mother's mutter and saw she was moving to the window to peek out. He rolled his eyes and continued with the sweeping, serious someone couldn't even sneeze in this village without 'causing a commotion'.

"Oh my! Merlin look!" sighing he went over and looked out the window and felt a grin spread across his face as he took off out of the door.

"UNCLE GAIUS!" he cheered and threw himself into the man's arms, or went to but tripped and stumbled into his arms getting a fond chuckle.

"You haven't changed Merlin" he smiled and pulled back then offered his hand to Morgana to help her down and then Gwen whilst Arthur climbed off of his mount and blinked at Merlin. He looked exactly the same, same goofy but adorable grin, same unimaginable power behind his eyes, same lanky build that made Arthur chuckle whenever he was trying to spar. "Merlin, Hunith. This is Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur"

"Hello" Morgana smiled and Hunith blushed and curtsied whilst Merlin grinned and bowed slightly.

"Morgana, Sire this is Hunith and her son Merlin"

"Nice to meet you" Arthur smiled at Merlin and his eyes widened before narrowing and he turned back to Gaius

"Why did you bring them? The royal family cares very little for our village"

"We care for all of our subjects" Arthur cut across him curtly and had narrow blue eyes turn to him, as if he had just said something he had meant as a compliment but it was totally offensive, he was used to those looks from Merlin, his Merlin.

"Subjects? We are people"

"Oh thank you for clarifying that, I thought you were ducks" he said with his usual sarcastic grin.

"Glad I could be of service, maybe you should be taught a bit more, I'm sure there's enough space for you to be taught the different species in the world"

"Merlin!" Hunith cried "I'm sorry Sire; my son doesn't know how to control his mouth"

"Oh its quite alright" he smiled "I haven't had this much amusement in a while...Caleb why don't you find a place to set up camp, the guards and Gwen can help you"

"Yes Sire"

"Sire...I know it's not much but you may sleep in our house, it may be a bit cramped though" Hunith offered with an unsure smile.

"Thank you, but we couldn't put you out"

"Nonsense" she muttered "I insist."

"You are most welcoming" he smiled and saw Merlin roll his eyes before grinning at Gaius

"What?" the Physician asked in amusement knowing the grin well, Arthur knew that grin as well it was Merlin's 'I'm about to run off and do something you won't like' grin

"As nice is it is to see you again but Will and I have dinner plans"

"Together?" Arthur asked with a grin trying to hide his hurt, his hand unconsciously went to the ring around his neck.

"Well we're having dinner together" he said with a shrug and a smirk as he lent close to the Prince "Who knows about afters" Arthur gapped after him as Hunith and Gaius just sighed and shook their heads.

"Did he just..." he chocked and Morgana chuckled sharing a smile with Gwen.

APMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPMEAPME

Arthur growled at the tree in front of him as he viciously attacked it with his sword. He knew he had promised Lilith he could deal with every possible consequence but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt knowing his life was now with another man. Tears of frustration filled his eyes and he dropped his sword resorting to punching and kicking the tree.

It seemed that in this world Will's mother and father still lived so the young man didn't hate Arthur and his family as much as before. That did not stop Arthur having the same, very strong, dislike he had had for the man before.

He heard a sound and turned sharply to find Merlin watching him. "What happened to your dinner date?"

"What happened to your hands?" he returned moving closer and taking them before tutting and leading him through the forest to a small river. He made Arthur crouch and held the bleeding hands in the water, Arthur hissed at the cold water but watched Merlin who was looking into the water with a pensive frown "Why would you do this?" he asked softly and looked up to Arthur who held his eyes before looking away at the care he found.

"Got carried away, I got angry and let it over take me."

"What made you angry enough that you didn't notice you were slicing your hands to bits?" he pulled the shirt from his body and Arthur forced himself not to stare

"Don't, you can't have man shirts" he said as Merlin went to rip it.

"well I need to bandage your hands and your shirt is covered in blood and sweat and I doubt there is enough left of it to make bandages" Arthur looked down at his shirt and saw it was covered in his blood but also ripped in so many places he might as well take it off. He did and tucked it into his belt after Merlin had bandaged his hands.

"Nice ring" Merlin commented not really looking but he had caught the glint

"Thanks" Arthur mumbled one hand gripping it until Merlin glared at him for starching the cuts and making them bigger. He let Merlin wash his hand again then wrap it and he looked down at the work before smiling "Thank you"

"Oh. The high Prince is thanking me? I should be privileged right?"

"No" Arthur whispered as pain seared through his heart, this was not his Merlin. Merlin sighed seeing the pain and rubbed his face

"Sorry, I just...I had a bad night"

"Did he do something?"

"Will? No...I just" Merlin sighed and sat on his bum "it's complicated."

"You love him?" Merlin frowned at the sky before looking at him and opening his mouth before Arthurs eyes narrowed and he pushed Merlin to the floor leaning over him as an arrow flew over them, it would have hit Merlin if he hadn't been pushed out of the way.

"T...Thank you" he stuttered looking at him with wide eyes then looked down at their half naked bodies and his eyes widened even more "Uh..."

"Come on, we should get back" Arthur stood and pulled Merlin up, catching him as he stumbled. He held his hand as they ran through the forest. He heard Merlin cry out and was pulled to the floor as he went with Merlin's weight.

"Sorry" he breathed "I think I sprained my ankle"

"Can you walk?" he asked helping him up Merlin tried before nodding and they quickly walked, or hobbled, along the path. Arthur ended up supporting Merlin and the trek back seemed longer

"DUCK!" Merlin shouted and Arthur dove to the floor Merlin fell beside him and a dozen arrows flew over their heads "Who is that?" he panted and winced as he tried to get up. His arm was put around Arthur's shoulders and he was practically half carried

"No idea." When they got back to the village they breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?" Arthur asked worriedly and looked over Merlin. His chest was muddy and littered with scrapes but other than that and his ankle he looked fine.

"I think so, are you?" he nodded and they made their way to Hunith's.

"What was that!?!" Arthur hissed freezing before dropping into a defensive position at the strange noise and Merlin tiredly laughed

"Just the ducks" he smiled teasingly and pointed them out "See Arthur, they are ducks and we are humans"

"Shut up" he muttered but was smiling "And who said you could call me Arthur?"

"Me" he grinned cheekily and Arthur chuckled. They snuck into the quite house and Merlin showed Arthur the makeshift bed the prince smiled

"And where will you sleep Merlin?"

"On the floor" he said finding his blanket as Arthur had the ones that had brought with them on the bed.

"With your ankle? You'll never manage to get up, lay down" Merlin blinked as he was laid on the bed and Arthur left coming back seconds later with proper bandages and cleaning solutions. He cleaned the dirty feet then wrapped the injured one and took his time cleaning the scrapes. Merlin moaned softly when Arthur pulled away to put the stuff away. "Good night Merlin" he murmured to the half asleep male as he climbed in beside him and let him roll over so he was practically on top of him. Despite himself, Arthur couldn't stop the happy smile that covered his face at having Merlin back in his arms, he still smelt the same, felt the same, and had the same, strange, heart beat. Merlin had always said that one was his heart and the other was an echo of Arthur's heart, but really it was his magic. Sighing softy Arthur dropped into a peaceful sleep. All was well...

...except from the annoying quack of a duck startled from its sleep by a trespasser.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** Ugh!

**A/N2:** ANGST GALORE! May become more sappy but not for a long time.

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

**Chapter 14 – Bladders, Rivers, and Apologies**

Arthur woke when his bladder protested; he really needed to relieve himself, but on top of the natural pressure of a full bladder was the unnatural pressure of a knee. He smiled seeing Merlin sleeping like a baby, he was curled up in the foetal position as he normal slept, it would be cute, if it was not splitting his bladder.

"Merlin?" he whispered, Merlin grumbled something and nuzzled into Arthurs neck. "Merlin"

"Hmm?"

"Nature calls"

"Hmm" Arthur rolled his eyes and rolled them over carefully then left the room he did his business and then went for a walk freezing when he felt someone watching him. He tensed and turned relaxing slightly when he saw Caleb.

"You're up earlier sire?"

"Nature called" he smiled

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Caleb said indicating to the sun rise which Arthur had been watching

"Very, are you ok Caleb?"

"Yes sire" he smiled back but something was off. "I best return to our camp"

"Yes, otherwise there will be no food left for you"

"Oh, none are up yet" he chuckled and walked off after bowing. Arthur walked back and found Merlin awake and blinking at the ceiling

"Morning"

"Morning" he mumbled sleepily. Arthur perched on the edge and looked at the ankle.

"I'll have Gaius look at that"

"Thank you for allowing me to share the bed"

"I'm not that heartless" he smiled, Merlin smiled back then sat up and went to stand but groaned when his ankle gave, Arthur caught him and shushed him as he stroked his hair soothingly to take his mind off of the pain. He supported him out and turned his back to let him do what he needed before helping him collect clean clothes and a towel for each of them, of course they were just cloth but it would suffice.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"The standard of luxury" Merlin grinned 'directing' Arthur to the river. When they reached it Arthur helped Merlin undress then slide in the water before he followed when Merlin turned away and happily floated without revealing himself, not that Arthur would have minded. "I'm sure the food will not be what you are used to but it is what we have"

"Stop worrying, I want to see how you live. In fact..." he drifted off with a thoughtful look.

"Don't think to hard" Merlin whispered in his ear a few minutes later and Arthur jumped spinning and grabbed ready to flip him into the water. Merlin looked at him with wide eyes and he sighed letting him go

"Sorry you startled me."

"It is alright, you must still be on guard from last night" Arthur hummed and Merlin chuckled

"Turn around, I'll show you something Gaius taught me" Curious Arthur turned and felt Merlin's hands slide onto his shoulders and his thumbs rubbed delightful circles on his shoulders, it hurt slightly but after a minute his shoulders started to relax.

"Hmm" he moaned dropping his head forward. When did Gaius teach you this?"

"When I was a child. My mother did something to her back muscles and it caused her a lot of pain, this helped her a lot. It helps Will when he is hurt from righting as well, and it's just relaxing"

"You're blathering" he chuckled catching the high pitch that came with Merlin's blathering.

"Sorry" he breathed. Arthur suddenly turned and Merlin found his hands on the Prince's chest but he didn't pull away as Arthur eyed him. He looked away nervously and focused on the ring. "May I ask who gave you this ring?"

"Someone very dear to my heart, why?"

"It is covered in magic" he murmured his eyes flashing gold at the power covering it. He saw the colours of the magic and frowned, one colour looked very familiar but it was hard to place with the other colour, it looked like it was meant to be Gold but was more of a dark mud colour with the dark purple edges he could see covering it.

"Protective magic?"

"I believe so; I would have to study it further?"

"No"

"Alright" he nodded his acceptation then touched the ring and wrath spread through him "It's very beautiful" he looked up and smiled when he saw Arthur watching him intently.

"Yes it is, it was brought with three month's wages from two jobs...and maybe a bit of magic" he smiled and Merlin smiled back.

"What happened to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're eyes, you're aura, they are dark, and you've been hurt and have yet to forgive. You're eyes show your soul and your aura your emotions. I try not to look but when I was looking at the ring. Something happened to them?"

"They were killed, a few cycles ago" Merlin nodded

"Lay back and I'll wash your hair" he murmured changing the topic when he saw the Prince was uncomfortable. He swam over to the edge and reached for a bottle and poured some of the contents into his palm then swam back over.

"What is that?"

"Fruit oils, it helps remove the dirt from hair." He smiled "I tell my mother she should sell it but she will not listen" he held it to Arthurs nose and he sniffed

"Hmm smells nice"

"I know" he smiled and ran his hand through the blond hair to get it wet before standing him up and rubbing the oils in then laying Arthur back and washing it off whilst rubbing the Princes head to get him to relax. When Arthur closed his eyes he cast a glance over the body and smiled to himself storing it for later when the Prince was gone. When he was finished he pulled back and Arthur blinked up at him before smiling and doing the same for him. Merlin tried to keep his lower half hidden without drowning but was not succeeding unless he wanted to be against Arthur's chest and all though he really did, he did not think it was acceptable. He sighed and closed his eyes smiling as he was taken care of. A hand slid from his hair to his neck and slowly down his neck to his shoulders. He moaned gratefully when Arthur's hands rubbed carefully all of the right spots. He knew it was affecting his body but had given up trying to hide it. He heard Arthurs breathing hitch and a hand ran over his shoulder and to his chest pausing over his heart, a silent question of if it was ok. He hummed and the hand went to leave its place but images shot through his mind and he gasped and jumped in shock effectively sending him under the water. Arthur caught him and held him close to his chest looking scared.

"Sorry, I should not have done that. I am very sorry."

"It is...ok" he mumbled panting slightly as he clung to Arthur. He suddenly realised what he was doing and shot back off of the Prince even though he had already felt the effects. "Sorry!" he quickly got out and wrapped the towel around him then held out one for Arthur who stepped into it

"Thank you" he murmured and Merlin flushed keeping his eyes on the ground as he dressed the best he could and then sat on the floor on the towel whilst Arthur dressed then helped him back to the village. They journey back was silent and almost awkward and both were glad when they got back to find the others awake and just sitting for breakfast.

"Merlin! What happened to your ankle?" Hunith gasped seeing the purple limb.

"I tripped last night, I can't put any weight on it" Gaius tutted and moved to have a look at it he found a balm and a position and made him drink the liquid whilst he blacked the balm on it then wrapped it.

"I'll get you some crutches after you eat, you are to rest as much as you can and keep it elevated."

"But..."

"Caleb can help you with your duties" Arthur said as he picked at the food

"I know it's not to your standard sire..."

"It's lovely" he genuinely smiled "I'm just thinking."

"If you're sure"

"I am, thank you for your hospitality" Gwen and Morgana gave him proud smiles and he rolled his eyes at Merlin which made him smile before flushing slightly and looking away. Arthur did the same but his flush wasn't as prominent. He watched discretely through breakfast as Merlin seemed to drift into his thoughts and a soft frown creased his brow, Arthur was tempted to run his thumb over the crease but batted away the urge.

...

"Sire?" Arthur turned from his study of the animals the village had to see Caleb standing behind him "One of the Knights heard of a Market nearby and as they had the day off they went and got this for you" he held out a bottle of mead

"Tell them thank you"

"I will sire, is everything ok?"

"Just thinking Caleb...just thinking"

"Anything important?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, you've worked hard today, I'll see you paid double and you may retire for the night I will be fine by myself"

"Thank you sire" he bowed and left Arthur watched him go before humming to him and looking at the bottle. He smiled and returned to Merlin finding two worn goblets and went to the man's room where he was reading. He smiled seeing Arthur and moved over the best he could. Arthur squished beside him and poured them a drink each.

"An apology?"

"Get me drunk in bed?" he teased and Arthur frowned then chuckled

"Perhaps not my best apology"

"But it's nice all the same" he smiled and went to sip it but his head snapped to the side to look at the bottle where smoke was coming from, well smoke to his eyes but a proper look showed it was magic. "NO!" he hit it from Arthurs hand and they started wide eyed as the hay it landed on smoked and shrived up

"Thank you"

"It's ok" he muttered and put the drink down. "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Merlin laid his head on Arthur's chest and his back was stroked.

"I'll sort it in the morning, just stay alert tonight, but rest" he murmured and Arthur nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** Sorry I couldnt update last week I had a totally lazy weekened but (sulked over the lack of Merlin as well) but you should get another one tomorrow this is kinda a long filler, do not fear all will be reveiled soon! MWHAHAHA

**A/N2:** Tad bit sappy.

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Angst, lots, and lots of beautiful angst. Oh! And time travel.

* * *

**Nothing Out Of The Ordinary**

**Chapter 15 – Home **

Arthur frowned lightly as he watched the knights pack everything up and loaded the horses, he didn't want to go, he did not want to have to leave Merlin again. Merlin who had been very cautious lately making sure everything Arthur touched was safe. Arthur appreciated it but they couldn't figure out who was doing it, Caleb had been discretely questioned but he stuck to the story the knights brought the mead for Arthur.

"Arthur?" a soft, hesitant, voice said from behind him and he turned to see Merlin biting his lip.

"Yes Merlin?"

"Thank you"

"For what?" he asked bemused and Merlin smiled.

"Giving the villagers some hope, showing us that you do care for us." He indicated to the people milling about chatting happily and smiling more then what they had been. Hunith was now treated like nobility because of her son being close to Arthur and for housing the two from the Royal household.

"Hello Merlin" a young woman giggled as she passed with her friend who also giggled before curtsying to Arthur. Merlin cringed and Arthur saw Will laughing as he walked to the stables.

"What was that about?"

"No idea" he blushed, "Before you turned up they never really spoke to me unless they wanted something"

"I'll miss you" he said after a few minutes of silence. Merlin looked over him then nodded with a smile

"And I will you" he looked around before clearing his throat "Stay safe, you still have that assassination attempt to worry about"

"Ah yes" he smiled "I will be fine"

"Merlin!" Merlin sighed at the call and gave a small smile to Arthur before limping off to find Gaius.

Arthur sighed and went to help; if they had to leave he wanted to go before he changed his mind and showed himself up. When they were all ready he helped Morgana and Gwen onto their mounts before helping Gaius and then getting up himself and looking to the villagers, Hunith stood up front with a small sad smile.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked Hunith who gave him a smile

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm coming with you" Merlin said using his crutches to hobble his way over. Will walked behind him carrying his bag. "Gaius has allowed me to apprentice under him...if you don't mind me in your kingdom" he added with a smile.

"My mother will love you" he chuckled and climbed off. Together he and Will helped Merlin up onto his mount even though Merlin and Gaius protested. Arthur held out his hand for Merlin's bag then put it over his shoulder "Thank you Hunith"

"You look after my son sire"

"I will" he smiled and looked at Will feeling a tiny bit smug.

"Take care Merlin, and you sire I want my best friend back in one piece"

"I will try my best, but he is Merlin" an indignant protest came from above them and Arthur chuckled then climbed up behind Merlin and made sure the crutches were safe.

"Thank you for your hospitality" he said and Morgana gave them her best wishes before they started the trek back.

Arthur hid a smile when Merlin relaxed back into him and his head slid to the side onto Arthur's shoulder as he drifted off. He had felt how tense Merlin had been whenever they were jolted; it couldn't have been good on his ankle. He didn't seem to mind the long journey back even if Merlin and Gaius did continue to offer to share a mount or walk.

APMEAPMEAPME

"My Son!" Igraine smiled as she rushed down the stairs to meet the incoming party. Arthur smiled at her and climbed off giving her a hug before pulling away and helping Merlin down with Gaius' help and the man tutted at his charge making him take a potion for the pain and use the crutches. "Who is this?" she asked with a smile

"Mother, this is Merlin he is Gaius' charge and his new apprentice, Merlin this is my mother Lady Igraine Pendragon"

"My lady" he smiled "Forgive me I have been told I am not to bow to anyone for I either fall or put weight on my ankle, I mean no disrespect."

"It is quite alright dear, come Arthur tell me about your trip whilst Merlin gets settled. You must accompany us Morgana" Morgana smiled and followed as Arthur told Caleb to put the horses in the stables and see to them.

Morgana and Arthur spoke with Migraine until Clarissant demanded her attention, or rather got her attention as she ran from her chamber maid who had the delightful task of bathing her. Morgana smiled and excused herself from Arthur who nodded and left to find Merlin who he ran into wondering the halls.

"I thought you were to rest your ankle" he said startling the boy

"Sire, I was looking for you"

"Umm..."

"G-Gaius he...he..."

"Doesn't know you are here" he supplied with a smile and Merlin blushed making Arthur smile at how cute it was and lead him to his chambers making him sit on the bed with his legs up, Arthur removed his shoes carefully, the swelling had finally gone, the travelling had brought it back up slightly, but it still looked rather tender. Arthur spoke to a guard and got him to take a message to Gaius saying Merlin was with him until further notice. Arthur was amazed that they hadn't been caught sleeping in the same bed together for a week.

"Sire?"

"Surely you have known me long enough to call me Arthur and know I do not mind"

"Arthur" he smiled

"What is it you want?" he chuckled sliding up the bed to lie beside him. Arthur watched as Merlin licked his lips and shifted nervously "Merlin?" he breathed his eyes narrowing on the red lips that were being nibbled his head lowered and Merlin's breathing hitched. Arthur's eyes fluttered closed as did Merlin's as their lips touched with the faintest brush but a shock still went through them.

"ARTHUR!" the door threw open and the two jumped away as a blur jumped on the bed.

"Clarissant!" he scolded "I could have been changing"

"Oh...sorry. But I missed you" she pouted. Arthur chuckled and pulled her into his lap and hugging her catching Merlin's wince as the bed moved. "What were you doing?" she ask curiously

"What did it look like I was doing?"

"Whispering" she grinned "were you telling him a secret?" her eyes lit up and Arthur chuckled

"If I was and I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it"

"Oh..." she frowned and he chuckled

"I was calming him down, he slipped and put pressure on his foot, he hurt his ankle so we can't move too much ok? Otherwise we hurt him more" she looked at Merlin's watery eyes and offered him a smile

"I am sorry mister" she said weakly

"You didn't know" he smiled "and your brother was being a prat, made me slip then felt guilty" Arthur shot him a glare and got a cheeky grin in return as the girl giggled. Arthur let out a sigh of relief as she brought the story.

"What's your name?"

"Merlin"

"I like it...I'm Clarissant"

"That's a pretty name" he smiled and she gave him a wide grin. "So what's Arthur like as a brother?"

"He's the bestest big brother in the world!" she grinned happily "I love my Arthur"

"I bet he protects you from evil wizards and nasty trolls" she giggled and nodded

"But I like magic"

"you do huh?" she nodded and he carefully moved and reached behind her ear then showed her his hand and opened it to show her a butterfly, she gasped and stared at him "But shh, I don't want anyone to know, our secret yes?" she grinned and nodded enthusiastically she took the butterfly and smiled as it happily sat on her finger, seemingly content. Merlin looked at Arthur and got a happy smile and a small nod. It didn't take long before the butterfly flew away and she drifted off against Arthur. He watched Merlin's eyes flutter closed and he slid down the bed to lay his head on Arthur's shoulder holding Clarissant in a protective hold. Arthur smiled at the sight and slid out to change into his bed shirt then carefully change Merlin, Clarissant was dressed for bed after her bath. He slipped back into the bed and pulled the covers up and watched Merlin as he slept. There was a knock on his door and it opened to reveal his mother who looked slightly worried but the worry disappeared and she smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Shall I take her my son?"

"I think Merlin has her for the night" he smiled "her nightmares are worsening?"

"I fear they are not nightmares but prophecies of a time to come." She sighed softly "You trust him?"

"He saved my left" he nodded "he is meant to be resting his ankle but was wondering, I think he should stay where he is for tonight, it has been a long journey"

"I can guess." She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed and looked over him "You are troubled my son?"

"You are ill?"

"Yes but it is not serious, just a lack of sleep, looking after your sister" Arthur nodded and looked at the pair. Clarissant sighed and Merlin tightened his hold on her when she snuggled closer and settled again. "What worries you?"

"Someone tried to kill me when I was in Eldora"

"Who?"

"I do not know" he sighed "But I am fine" he added at her worried look then looked as the door opened and his father came in and closed the door before blinking at the sleeping pair.

"Who is that?" he asked possessively

"Merlin, he is Gaius' apprentice from Eldora, he is injured and I am unable to get him back to Gaius' rooms without injuring him further, plus Clarissant is quite taken with him" he grinned at the thought of his sister and her new found friendship with Merlin. He was right; Merlin would be a great father. "He will protect her through the night just as he protected me in Eldora."

"Hmm, let no one find out"

"I will not ...Mother please see Gaius and ask for a sleeping draught, I shall watch over Issa for tonight."

"Ok my son" she smiled and kissed his temple before leaving after kissing Uther and squeezing his hand.

"I trust your trip went well?"

"Yes, there was a small problem"

"Dealt with?"

"I believe so" he smiled "What is wrong?" the man sighed softly and stroked his daughter's hair.

"It has just been a long week my son, rest well"

"Yes father" Uther tucked him up before realising what he was doing and left. Arthur looked at Merlin when he felt him relax and smiled when a blue eye peeked open and looked at him.

"I should go back to Gaius."

"Stay the night" he smiled and snuggled down holding the small girl and letting Merlin snuggle as close as he could get. He smiled feeling the soft breathing against his neck.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you" Arthur peeked open an eye and smiled curling up around his sister and drifting off. He was home.


End file.
